1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high power radiation beams and methods of producing such beams. In particular, the invention relates to a reflector capable of enhancing the power of the radiation beam reflected off the reflector.
2. Description of Related Art
Parabolic reflector antennas are known. There is an increasing interest in this technical art to producing high power radiation beams at a distance that are sufficiently high power to first jam and second burn out sensitive radiation receiver electronics. By coupling a parabolic reflector antenna with a high power microwave source, a high power radiation beam at microwave frequencies is produced that can jam and even burn out sensitive receiver electronics at a particular distance from the reflector.
However, increases in the distance from the reflector at which receiver electronics can be put at risk comes only with the increased power of the microwave source, or in some cases, an increased size of the reflector to produce a higher gain reflector antenna that is better focused at the distance.
An improvement in the art would be a way of increasing the effective radiated power on the sensitive receiver electronics at the distance without the need for either an increased power of the microwave source, or an increased size of the reflector.